This invention relates generally to a liquid separator for a flooded gas compressor, and particularly to an inlet gas disperser to evenly distribute gas-liquid inlet flow along the length of the separator in such a manner as to create a uniform flow pattern which is ideal for the centrifugal separation of the gas and liquid phases.
In some present compressed air - oil separators, there are a complex series of vanes which redirect the travel direction of the mixture flow in the separator. Even though the air flow loses some of its energy by the redirection, there is still considerable energy in the airflow. In these designs, the non-uniform flow field overloads the filter element with the liquid phase due to locally high velocities, resulting in inefficient separation and saturation of the filter element.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.